Las vacaciones mas chidas
by GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD
Summary: Nuevo summary: Las mejores vacaciones para los ¿mejores? estudiantes de la secundaria SouthTown, bueno, no seran los mejores, pero sus vacaciones si que lo son, acompañenlos
1. Chapter 1

**Las vacaciones mas chidas**

Antes de empezar el fic quiero mandar una mega disculpa a todos los autores que estaban incluidos, lo que pasa es que Manuel (si el gay de los capis anteriores) no se como entro a mi cuenta y me lo borro, por eso dejare de hablarle una buena temporada :D, al menos me sirvió para saber que no soy buena en este tipo de fanfics :S, y como tengo mucha presión encima, prometo que en un futuro cercano, cuando sea buena en esto, hare otro, acepto tomatazos, golpes, kamehameha, yamai barai, Ryu en Bu, chidoris, rasengans, técnica de la tarjeta de crédito XD (lo que pasa por ver Raruto u_uU).

**Ya había pasado un día desde que los chicos del KOF salieron de vagos, todos pensarían que están súper divertidos, pero para ellos era continuación de la escuela, ejemplo el Iori and Kyo team, y de pilón K'.**

-Ya nos libramos de ellas, creo que no fue buena idea venir a casa del Iori- Dijo Kyo tableando la puerta

-Increíble que mi hermana se junte con esas locas, creo que lo hace para torturarme-Dijo Iori tirándose en la cama

-Pues yo creo que son lindas-Dijo Shingo lleno de lápiz labial

-Mendigo, todavía que viste el yaoi que hacen y sigues con ellas-Le dijo K'-Mejor límpiate la cara-

-Cállense y dejen pienso como librarnos de estas aburridas disque vacaciones- Dijo Kyo

-Finalmente vas a usar ese cerebro-Le dijo Iori-¿Qué pedo con esa música?- alcanzo a escuchar la de beso en la boca de axe bahía, lo peor era que venia de la mansión de Benimaru

-Miren, nosotros huyendo de un grupo de fangirls, aburridos y el Bart Simpson teniendo una fiesta, creo que después de todo no merecemos ser los galanes de la escuela-Dijo Kyo

**En ese momento van llegando Mature y Vice**

-¿Qué onda, aburridos?-Dijo burlonamente Vice

-Si, no tenemos nada que hacer, las amigas locas de Natsumi nos persiguen y a Kyo se le esta ocurriendo algo finalmente-Dijo K'- ¿Cómo pasaron si esas locas están ahí y tableamos la puerta?-

-Fácil, les dimos autógrafos y use las uñas para abrir-Dijo Mature

-Ya se, vámonos toda la escuela de vacaciones por todo México-Dijo Kyo-Hablenle a las chavas-Kyo marca al celular de Yuki

-¿Quién?, perdón no te oigo, ah Kyo-Dijo Yuki en medio de la fiesta

-Jálate a toda la escuela a la casa del Iori-Le dijo Kyo colgando

-Esta bien, OIGAN PACHANGA EN LA CASA DE IORI-Grito Yuki

-VIVA EEEEEEEEEEEE-Salieron corriendo todos

-No, se supone que me iba a ligar a Kula-Dijo Benimaru molesto-Mejor voy a ver que-

**Ya en el cuarto**

-Pinche Iori, solo a ti se te ocurre traer a toda la escuela a tu cuarto-Dijo Gai

-Muérete Gay Nintendo, aparte o es mi cuarto o son las fangirls-Le dijo Iori-Eh, Chris, tu culo esta sobre mi cabeza-

-Nah tu mamá en tanga-Le dijo Chris

-¿Qué pedo?, el Chris ya aprendió nuevas groserías-Dijo Máxima- Pásame la guía-

-Max eres gay-Le dijo K'

-No que, lo eres más tu, no te has ligado a Kula-Le respondió Máxima

-No, lo que pasa es que… eh…-

-K' SE QUEDO CALLADO UUUUUH-Gritaron todos

-Si quieres a mi hermana primero firma este contrato-Le dijo Diana mostrándole un papel

-No mames Diana-Le dijo K'

-Cállense y escúchenme, por que no en vez de estar en las casas todos aburridos, larguémonos de paseo todas las vacaciones, desde la frontera hasta, pues, a ver a las ballenas-Dijo Kyo

(Sonido de grillos)

-Y DE PASO NOS ROLAMOS UNAS CHELAS-Grito Shingo

-EEEEEEEEEE-Empezaron todos

-Solo una duda-Dijo Kasumi-¿Cómo le pediremos permiso a nuestros jefes?-

-Fácil, el nerd de Shingo les dio en su café un somnífero que dura todas las vacaciones, es imposible que despierten-Dijo Iori

-Cierto, ¿pero a que lugares iríamos?-Pregunto Ralf

-A Acapulco, las pirámides…-Fue interrumpido

-Yajuuu, Acapulco, veremos chavas buenas en biquini-Dijo babeando K9999

-Y yo me pondré mi mejor biquini para ti mi amor ^3^-Le dijo Angel

-Es buena idea, ya contrate a Krizalid para el camión-Dijo Shingo

-Tonto, se supone que vacaciones es librarse de la escuela, al menos ya tenemos chofer, bueno, nos vemos mañana a las 9 en la iglesia-Dijo Chizuru

-¿Eso que monja tortillera?-Le dijo Shermie

**Aki termina el primero, muchos gomens como dije arriba, díganme honestamente que les pareció y, pues una critica acerca de lo que hice, o mas bien Manuela. Bexos a tods. Les informo q ya tengo feisbuc XD.**


	2. Camino a AcapulcoProblemas para llegar

**Capitulo 2-Camino a Acapulco. Problemas para llegar**

Aquí yo con mis loqueras, o como quien dice otro loco capitulo, esta vez se van al lugar donde naci, Acapulco, donde están las más chidas playas, según yo, bien abajo los agradecimientos a mis fieles lectores, los adoro a todos.

**Yereri Ashra: Guau, nunca pensé que te fueran a gustar mis fics, creí que nunca los leías, y muchas gracias por decir que he mejorado, tienes razón, de los 11 a los 13 maduras mucho XD. Pues es una muy buena recomendación, ya se me ocurrió algo super gracias a ti :D, que por cierto tú y Vika son mis maestras en esto. De nada, una de tus seguidoras siempre te apoya aunque no sean mis parejas favoritas (me voy con el IorixLeona, RalfxVice y NaruHina XD). Grax x agregarme, aunq si nos hablamos, tu inicia la conversación x fas ^^, o tu iwal dime como buscarte pq no me llego naa T_T, aun así suerte con ese examen.**

**Vika Yagami: Psss a fuerzas, México es el país mas lindo, que suerte que nacimos aquí, créeme, te iras para atrás en cuanto leas las mega pensonsadas que planeo ponerlos a hacer, como esta de irse a mi tierra T.T, la extraño a madres, lo bueno q por allá también hay convenciones de anime.**

**Vocagirl Miku: Si puto Manuel, lo bueno q ya le di sus cocos, no manches no hubieras borrado tus fics, me encantaban T_T, ni modo, fue tu decisión, sale le sigo, hasta que se me hinchen los dedos (ok no o.O).**

**Teo Dash Diamond: Gracias hermanito, bueno hermano mayor, si es q México es la tierra del desastre o.O, pero con estos será el caos o0o, espero actualizar seguido, haber si no me voy a Acapulco y noooooooooo, aparte no quiero q mis jefes vean mis fics.**

**Ya fueron llegando todos a la iglesia, tal y como lo habían acordado, el único problema era que Krizalid no llegaba, y todos empezaron a desesperarse.**

-Mendigo Krizalid hijo de la jenchu, no llega el muy gay, de seguro se quedo con el clon de Michael Jackson-Dijo molesto K9999

-Lo malo, solo tenemos el camión-Dijo Terry señalando el camión, que era mas bien un tráiler

-Mendigo, decía en la tarjeta de Krizalid "totalmente espacioso y calientito"-Decía Iori sosteniendo la tarjeta

-Pues creo que tiene razón, vamos amontonados pero calientitos-Le respondió May Lee

-Diablos, tiene razón, haber ¿Quién de aquí sabe conducir?-Grito Kula

-Yo, yo, yo-Grito Shingo alzando la mano

-NO, Shingo no va a conducir, no quiero recordar esa última vez-Dijo Kyo

-Pero chocamos por su culpa Kusanagi-San, usted me enseño a conducir-Le respondió Shingo

-Hijo de… cállate, nadie debe saber que paso ese día-Dijo Kyo recordando

ººººFlashBackºººº

-Pero usted ni siquiera sabe conducir-Le dijo Shingo

-Cállate y sube, total soy un año mayor que tu-Le dijo Kyo

-Pero ¿neta sabe conducir?-Le pregunto Shingo

-Algo, ahora calla y ponlo en marcha-Le ordeno Kyo

-Haber, ¿Qué hace este botón?-Dijo Shingo-AAAAAAAAAA-

-AAAAAAAAAAA-Grito Kyo

-Rufianes ugh-Dijo una viejita

-Oh por dios atropellamos a una ruquita-Grito Shingo

-¿Atropellamos?, no será TU LA ATROPELLASTE-Le grito Kyo saliendo a toda velocidad del carro

-Oh diablos-Dijo Shingo- ¿Qué MIERDA, ABUELITA?-

ººººFin del FlashBackºººº

-Bueno, yo manejo, total, soy la mayor-Dijo Diana

-Ni pedro dijo pablo, pero creo que deberíamos irnos rápido, tengo ciertos presentimientos-Dijo Chizuru

-¿De que clase?-Le pregunto Yuki

-Siento que nos van a perseguir en cualquier momento-Respondió

**Y tenía razón, veamos porque:**

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto despertando Shizuka (la mamá de Kyo)

-Creo que en una bodega-Dijo el padre de Ralf

-¿Y los niños?-Pregunto la señora Dash

-Creo haber escuchado que se fueron solos de vacaciones-Dijo Rugal

-Hay no, Ralfi se lastimara-Comenzó a llorar la señora Jones

-Callense, hay que salir de aquí, e ir en busca de esos mocosos-Dijo Heidern cortando la pared

**Todos los adultos comenzaron a salir directo hacia el centro de la ciudad, justo cuando los chicos iban saliendo del lugar**

-Saben, sigo diciendo que algo nos persigue-Dijo Chizuru

-A la burguer, vamos a Acapulco y se acabo-Dijo K'

-Ya se porque K' quiere ir a Acapulco, quiere ver a Kula en bikini-Dijo Mai

-Cállate piruja eso no es cierto-Dijo K' bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose

-Y sigo pensando ¿seremos hermanos?-Dijo Whip

**Y con los adultos**

-Diablos, ahora como los alcanzamos-Pregunto el señor Yagami

-¿Y si usamos a Natsumi?-Pregunto su esposa- Le decimos que los alcance y que nos informe que hacen-

-Ya oíste, Natsumi, alcanza a tu hermano y dile que tú igual quieres ir, nosotros te alcanzamos allá-Le dijo su jefe

-Si padre-Dijo Natsumi con efectos de película de terror, a la vez que se iba corriendo

**Y de regreso en el trailer**

-Iori, ¿Qué esa no es tu hermana?-Le pregunto Kyo

-Pinche asaltacunas no te metas con mi hermana, ¿Dónde esta?-Dijo Iori agarrando del cuello a Kyo

-Allá-Señalo Kyo el borde del trailer, con dificultad de respirar

-Nat, toma mi mano-Le grito Iori por el borde del trailer

-No puedo, aun soy enana-Le grito Nat

-DIANA PARA ESTA COSA-Le grito Iori

**Al momento que Diana freno, todos se estrellaron con las paredes de metal**

-Fuck you Diana-Le dijo Máxima

-Si wey, un día te la vas a fuck-Le respondió K'

-Jodete-Le dijo Máxima

-Gracias-Dijo Natsumi con tono burlón

**¿Qué pasara?, llegaran sanos y salvos a Acapulco, K' es adicto al lolicon, me tarde lo que dura el relleno de Naruto, vean este fic, emmmm no se, cuando actualice xP.**


	3. Llegamos a Acapulco YUPI

**Capitulo 3-Llegamos a Acapulco YUPI**

Wolas lectores de los fics del KOF, lamento un buen las tardanzas, pero creo que se me fue un rato la inspiración para este fic. Una disculpa de mi parte -_-U. ADVERTENCIA: ESTA VEZ EL FIC PUEDE TENER HISTORIAS PERTURBADORAS CONTADAS POR LOS PERSONAJES.

**Agradecimientos**

**Vocagirl Miku: Jajajaja y quien dice y un día si pasa, mejor no lo pensemos, apúrate en escribir, MAS K'XKULA.**

**Vika Yagami: See, luego esos medicamentos mienten :(, jejeje que bueno que te gusto hermana mayor W, AH SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO ^.^.**

**Teo Dash Diamond: Jejejeje muy bueno en opinión de todos los que leen mis fics xD, see pobre viejita, no puedo creer lo mala que soy al poner a estos dos a cometer semejante cosa, tu tmb sigue escribiendo, *levanta unas pancartas* K'XKULA WEEEEEE.**

**Yereri Ashra: No te preocupes amiga, comprendo ese tipo de tardanzas, así que no hay problema. Jejeje no solo demos gracias a mi, también al fabuloso Word xD, si me salgo un poco de la personalidad, pero ya estuve memorizando las personalidades (espero q no me afecte en el estudio :P), imagínate lo que se me ocurrió para Kyo y Iori, ufff la batalla del milenio, y de pilón nuestro adorado K'. Tienes razón, debo mejorar la comedia, se me ocurrió las groserías escondidas, pero admitámoslo, los adolescentes son (somos ya que soy una) un poco albureros, y eso nos divierte un poco (demasiado diría yo xD), pero, igual intentare mejorar ese aspecto mi chava, en cuanto a los Rr, es que la verdad, como dices es un poco extraño responder dejando comentarios en tu mismo fic, pero si es ilegal, ni modo, ya me han borrado fics por "ilegalidad", de todas formas arigatou por la advertencia, sigue escribiendo, que muero por el K'xKula, y mas como los escribes me encanta :3.**

**ADVERTENCIA PARA MIS LECTORES: Es posible que pueda hacer la versión animada de estos fics, pero como dije, puede que sí, puede que no :D.**

-¿Ya llegamos?-Pregunto Chris

-No-Le respondió Malin

**Pasan 5 minutos**

-¿Ya llegamos?-De nuevo Chris

-QUE NO-Le grito Nagase

-Wey, apenas vamos por… sepa la dagachin donde vamos, pero queda lejos-Le dijo Yashiro

-¿Si esta tan lejos, porque estoy viendo el mar desde aquí?-Dijo Mary

-Cierto, Diana ¿Ya llegamos?-Grito Clark

-Sí, ya llegamos, y por aquí nos bajamos, se me está haciendo trasero de Kung Fu-Dijo Diana bajándose del camión

-Yei, pero, ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?-Se pregunto Mai

-En la playa, es mejor que pagar un hotel, están bien caros por estos lados-Dijo Kyo

-Nah, eres un codo que, no te lo gastas en hotel para ir a los antros-Le dijo K9999

-Wey, cállate, si no Yuki, ya ves como se pone cada que voy a un antro-Dijo Kyo

-Kyooooo, mi amooor-Grito Yuki a lo lejos- Ven para que te ponga este traje de baño que te compre :3-Mostrando algo parecido a una tanga

-Jajajaja, y que a Kyo se le va a marcar el paquete-Comenzó a reír Ralf

-Neta, Yuki parece más tu madre que tu chava- Le dijo Maxima-Pobre se ti si se casan-

-Oigan, ¿van a seguir discutiendo o van a ayudar con las tiendas?-Grito Shermie

-No pues, vamos o se ponen como fieras-Dijo Yashiro

-O es mi imaginación Yashiro habla como reggaetonero?-Se pregunto Chris

-Ojala y no se haga así, no quiero recordar aquella vez que fuimos a Chihuahua-Dijo Ramón

**Ya en la noche después de armar las tiendas de campaña**

-¿Alguien sabe como prender una fogata?-Dijo Kyo con unas ramas de palmera en la mano

-Si serás pendejo, solo has esto-Dijo Iori arrojando las ramas al piso e incendiándolas-A veces me pregunto ¿tu mamá te tiro de chiquito?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas…-Dijo Kyo

-Yuki, no sé porque andas con el- Le dijo Natsumi

-Genial, ahora si todo el clan Yagami me odia, no solo Iori y Light, hasta la hermanita menor-Murmuro Kyo

-Bueno, ya tenemos la fogata y todo, ¿ahora qué hacemos?-Pregunto Whip

-Recomiendo que contemos historias de terror-Dijo K9999 con una linterna dando un efecto de AY WEEEEEEEEY

-Ok, me toca contar una historia-Dijo Shermie

-¿Y porque tú?-Pregunto Chizuru

-PORQUE ME DA LA PUTA GANA-Grito Shermie a punto de orochizar- Haber, una historia buena, que de miedo, ah sí:

_Marina conducía su auto por desolados paisajes, oscurecidos por la noche.  
>El celular sonó dentro de su bolso, y bajó la mirada para agarrarlo. Ese pequeño<br>descuido bastó para que el auto derrapara, y cayera hacia un barranco oscuro.  
>El vehículo quedó con las ruedas hacia arriba, mientras Marina yacía inconsciente en la<br>parte interior del techo, tendida a lo largo.  
>Lentamente recuperó la conciencia. En donde estaba todo era oscuridad, no distinguía<br>ni una forma, ni un contorno._

_Apenas intentó moverse la paralizó un dolor agudo en la espalda: tenía la columna rota.  
>Incapaz de moverse, permaneció en aquella oscuridad sin saber qué hacer.<br>El silencio también era absoluto, hasta que escuchó pasos que se acercaban al vehículo._

_- Auxilio - clamó Marina, con un hilo de voz. Los pasos parecían humanos._

_De repente una mano le aferró un pie y comenzó a jalarla hacia la ventanilla. Pensó que  
>la estaban salvando, hasta que sintió que le mordieron el pie.<em>

-Hay Shermie, eso no da tanto miedo-Le dijo Iori

-Haber, te reto-Le reclamo Shermie

-Emmm, no es recomendable que Yagami los cuente, muchos dicen que es el maestro del terror-Le susurro Chris a Shermie

-Ja, maestro del terror mi culo, ya cuéntala Yagami-Dijo Kyo-Haber si eres tan bueno-

-Está bien, los que sean propensos a un infarto mejor váyanse a dormir-Dijo Yagami al ver que nadie se movía-Bien, creo que todos son muy machitos, la historia se llama La niñera-

-No nos digas que es la serie gringa-Le dijo Kim

-No maricon, cállate y déjame contarla-

_Cuenta la historia de una mujer que llegó sorpresivamente a la ciudad. Alta, pálida y sonriente. Buscaba trabajo para poder sobrevivir, estaba escapando de una gran hambruna y pobreza de su tierra natal. Llegó a la casa de los Wilson. Una familia muy adinerada que vio que la muchacha tenía pinta de ser de confianza. La contrataron y ella cuidaba de sus cuatro hijos. Todo fue bien durante exactamente 3 semanas. Hasta que algo ocurrió. Una noche tormentosa en la cual los Wilson habían salido y los niños dormían, la niñera comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños, golpeteos de puertas y ventanas, llamadas extrañas donde nadie respondía y el viento que silbaba fuertemente y la hacía sentir con mucho frío. Salió al jardín a tomar un poco de aire. Lo único que se pudo deducir después de esa noche, fue un misterio para los demás.___

_A la mañana siguiente los Wilson llegaron apresurados y encontraron a la niñera, con una parte de su cara en carne viva, ahorcada en uno de los árboles del jardín, con los ojos abiertos y amarillentos, mirando fijamente al tremendo vacío. De sus ojos se veían que habían marcas de lágrimas negras, ya secas y siniestras. Se llevaron el cadáver de la niñera ese mismo día y los Wilson abandonaron la casa, espantados por sentir la presencia de la muchacha en su hogar.___

_Después de unos años, nadie se había atrevido a comprar la casa de los Wilson. Hasta que una familia la compró por el bajo precio en que se encontraba. Han declarado que no pueden bajar al sótano porque empiezan a sentir mucho frío, a sentir que hay alguien que los sigue a todos lados y han terminado por prohibir la entrada a aquel sitio. En el jardín, a las 3 de la madrugada siempre escuchan la misma carcajada excéntrica y macabra, la risa de la niñera. Se burla de la nada, sale de una boca invisible. Su espectro da vueltas por la habitación de los niños, se lamenta en porqué nadie le dijo que esa noche un psicópata altamente peligroso estaba suelto. Llora en silencio y su risa sin motivo se transforma en un grito de rabia. Gira el cuello, y la cabeza se le desprende como si fuera una muñeca rota. Vuelve a reír y se va, se desvanece... los niños no saben quién es la que no los deja dormir. Pero que se puede hacer... la niñera siempre busca a quien observar, alguna persona a quien espantar. Ya no le queda nada en este mundo._

**Justo en ese momento se empezó a escuchar una risa macabra, tal y como se describía en la historia, seguido de los llantos y un grito, cuando se ve algo arrastrándose hacia donde están los chicos, claramente tenía los ojos amarillentos y las marcas de carne viva, aun con una soga en el cuello, todos comenzaron a correr como locos al ver que la niñera había venido a "cuidarlos".**

-NO MAMES ES LA NIÑERA-Grito Ralf

-Jajajajajajajajaja vientos Natsumi-Dijo Iori chocando las manos con su hermana al ver que todos se habían ido

-Jejejeje es un clásico esa broma, ahora, ayúdame a quitarme el maquillaje-Le dijo Natsumi

-Espera, todavía no te lo quites, quiero que vayas con alguien en especial-Dijo con una sonrisa macabra Iori

**Mientras en la tienda de campaña de "esa persona"**

-Tranquilo Kyo, ya no estamos cerca de ahí-Le dijo Yuki

-Esque no mames, la vi, tenía el cuello marcado y todo-Dijo Kyo al borde de un colapso

-Kusanagi-san cálmese, mejor, vamos a dormir-Dijo un poco alterado Shingo

-Sí, sí, si mejor vamos a dormir-

**A eso como a los 5 minutos se comienzan a escuchar las mismas risas**

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Gritaron Kyo, Shingo y Yuki al ver a la niñera entrar a la tienda, y a la vez se desmayaron

-Muchas gracias hermanita-Dijo Iori

-De nada, ahora sí, ayúdame a quitarme esto y vámonos a dormir-Le dijo Natsumi

**Chan chan chan, apuesto a que a muchos de ustedes les dio miedo la historia de Iori, NO LO NIEGUEN, bueno, perdón por la ultramegatardanza, pero, es preferible que llegara tarde a que nunca llegara no?.**


	4. Tour en acapulco

**Capitulo 4- Tour en Acapulco**

Olaaaaaa, por desgracia, ya entre de vacaciones, pero rezo por que no me dejen mucha tarea (mejor dicho NADA), puede que este capitulo quede dividido en 2 partes, ya que Acapulco tiene muchos lugares para visitar (e ir a tostarse cual tortilla en los comales xD) Ramón, cállese, di que sales un poco en el fic solo porque eres mexicano xD.

**Agradecimientos**

**Pziikolok d' Yagami: Si, Iori es un grosero, pero todo sea por chingar a Kyo, hay niña, tan temprano ya estas en la compu?, yo espero que tu iwal sigas escribiendo.**

**Teo Dash: Siiii ya volviste carnalito, muchas gracias, adoro q digas que mis fics son los mejores y que dan risa, bueno, creo que solo en la risa xD, see lo de la playa ¿Quién no se a quedado dormido en la playa?, ese Iori, y sobretodo su hermanita, son hijos del demonio xD. Nos leemos luego hermano.**

**BloodEdge: A fuerzas, hasta a mi me daría miedo tenerlos en mi casa -.-, see, imagínate a mi que además de esa, tuve que leer varias historias mas traumáticas aun, solo para encontrar una adecuada a Iori. Sigue con los x-over que me encantaron.**

**Vika Yagami: Muajajajaja soy mala, ando asustando a medio fandom del KOF, creo que muchos yagamistas adoramos que Kyo se muera del susto, o se orine xD. **

**Vocagirl Miku: Jejejeje igual los tuyos miku-chan, aunque algunos un poco dramaticos.**

**Yereri Ashra: Muchas gracias por seguir mis fics niña, en cuanto a las descripciones del lugar, me esfuerzo, pero, últimamente ando un poco ocupada, pero aun asi no quiero defraudar a mis lectores, donde se vera la verdadera acción de playa será en el siguiente capi ;D. Las historias de terror, me la pase como loca buscando una buena historia, había varias candidatas a la historia de Iori, pero esa fue la que me dio más miedo aun a mi xD. Si, los regionalismos, malas costumbres, por eso, intento ni meterlos, mas bien, busco algún sinónimo internacional. No importa lo de tus fics, comprendo que estes atareada, aunque espero leerlos con ansias, sigo diciéndolo, en el K'xKula tu eres la sensei. Sigue escribiendo :3.**

**Ya al dia siguiente, después de la traumatica historia de Iori y su adorable hermanita, todos se disponían a salir de sus tiendas de campaña, a excepción de Kyo que aun seguía con el trauma**

-Kyo, por favor, sal de ahí, no hay nada-Le dijo Yuki algo fastidiada

-No, no, no, me van a pasar cosas malas si salgo-Dijo Kyo bajo las sabanas

-Kusanagi-san ya es de dia-Dijo Shingo

-¿Ah si?, a bueno-Dijo Kyo mientras salía tranquilamente

-Oye Kyo, ¿te dio miedo lo de anoche?-Le pregunto sarcásticamente Iori

-Tu cuento, por favor, es la historia mas chafa que he escuchado en toda mi vida-Le respondió Kyo

-¿Ah si?, mira, la niñera esta atrás de ti-

-¿Qué?, MAMAAAAAAAA-Se fue corriendo Kyo

-Jejejeje eso siempre funciona-Se dijo para si mismo Iori- Weyes, ¿donde nos bañamos?-

-Pues, ahí dice "Regaderas 5 pesos"-Señalo Terry

-¿Qué?, pagar 5 míseros pesos para bañarme-Dijo Ralf

-Pues ya que, haber si tienen capacidad para todos los hombres-Dijo K9999

-¿Y nosotras como?- Pregunto Mai a favor de todas

-Nel, nosotros preguntamos primero por las regaderas-Les respondió K'

-Maricones, mejor nos hubiéramos quedado en un hotel-Dijo King

**Mientras en las regaderas con los hombres (chicas comiencen a babear *¬*)**

-Lalalalalalala- Shingo se estaba tallando los brazos cuando se le callo el jabón

-Haber Shingo, recógelo-Lo reto Clark

-Este, alguien présteme su jabón-Dijo ruborizado Shingo

-Nel, se nos pega la estupidez-Dijo K9999

-Hay ya-Dijo Benimaru mientras se agachaba a recoger el jabon

-Ay wey, te descubrimos mariquita TRASEROS CONTRA LA PARED Y MANOS EN YA SABEN DONDE-Grito Andy

-No soy gay, simplemente se me hace estúpido eso del jabón-Dijo Benimaru

-Aja, y ¿Cómo explicas que no has tenido ni una novia?-Le pregunto Máxima

-Nel, lo que pasa es que me quiero ligar a Kula-Dijo Beni

-Uuuuuuy K', ya te la quieren bajar-Le dijo Yashiro

-Vete a la burguer- Le respondió K'

-Aja, entonces explícame porque el día que entro te pusiste como idiota-Le presumió Yashiro

-No, no es lo que creen-Dijo K' totalmente ruborizado

-Oigan, niños, ¿ya terminaron?, mejor sálganse, hay gente que esta esperando entrar-Dijo el encargado sacándolos a patadas DESNUDOS

-¿Qué diablos?, pinche ruquito loco-Dijo K9999

-Hola chicos-Dijeron las niñas con cámaras en las manos

-Posen para la revista, los más idiotas de Acapulco-Dijo Leona

-Ay K9999 que sexy-Dijo Ángel sangrando de la nariz

**Y como estos babosos se quedaron paralizados del miedo, toda la gente que pasaba les comenzó a sacar fotos, de hecho Kyo no se paralizo pero hasta poso "sexy" para ellas. Ya pasando todo eso, se encontraban en pleno centro de Acapulco buscando algo que hacer**

-Esta bien, el calor es insoportable, nos aburrimos ¿Qué mas falta?-Pregunto Clark

-Oigan, estamos en Acapulco, el lugar mas entretenido de México junto con el DF, significa que solo hay que organizarnos y ya-Dijo Shingo

-Cierto, pero ¿A dónde vamos primero?-Pregunto Leona

-Yo digo que primero vayamos al parque papagayo ^.^-Dijo Athena

-Es buena idea, pero vámonos caminando-Dijo Ralf

-No mames Ralf, ¿no sientes el calorón?-Le pregunto molesto Yashiro

-Si, si, esta machín y todo, pero ¿son hombres o no?-Dijo Ralf con pose tipo Goku

-Ok, solo porque no queremos ser igual que el joto de Benimaru, el muy cuchillo se fue en taxi-Dijo Kyo

-Síganme los buenos-Grito Shingo

-Shingo, te dije que dejaras de ver ese programa-Dijo Kyo avergonzado (pues con un alumno así ¿Quién no se avergüenza?)

**Ya en el parque**

-Lo chido de esto, es que no hace nada de calor aquí-Dijo Mai

-Bueno, ya mande a Shingo por algo para tragar, namas hay que buscar donde sentarnos-Dijo Kyo

-Te pasas de la raya con tu alumno-Le dijo Leona

-Y a sabiendas que es un idiota en todo-Recalco K'

-Nel, lo mande con Chris-Replico Kyo

-Van a destruir el parque-Dijeron todos a coro

-Hola, ya llegamos-Dijeron Chris y Shingo

-¿Y esas bolsas?-Pregunto Ralf

-Es la comida, trajimos pollo, carnes y verduras, ah y los refrescos-Dijo feliz Chris

-Por cierto, Kusanagi-san, tome su cartera prestada jejejejejeje-Dijo Shingo dándole la cartera

-Ok, veamos cuanto me queda-Abre la billetera y ve que solo le quedan 50 pesos-¿EN QUE MIERDA TE LOS GASTASTE LO DEMAS?-

-NO SE SEMPAI-Grito Shingo

-Ya cálmate Kyo, aquí traigo dinero de repuesto-Dijo Yuki sacando un buen fajo de billetes

-Inche Yuki, eres millonaria-Dijo Ralf

**Ya después de comer y dar largos paseos por el parque, se salieron hacia la playa Caleta, donde todo muuundo se puso a tragar agua salada**

-¿A que sabe el agua de mar?-Pregunto inocentemente Kyo

-¿No sabes?, TRAGATELA-Grito Iori mientras intentaba ahogar a Kyo

-Eres…un…hijo… de la arghhhhhh-Intentaba decir Kyo

-Hey Yagami, calmado con mi Kyo-Dijo Yuki al momento que golpeaba a Iori con su famoso bolso

**Mientras con el resto de las chicas**

-Vamos Kula, ya sal-Dijo Mai

-No no pienso salir-Dijo Kula desde adentro de la tienda de campaña

-Por dios, estamos en la playa, para eso es el bikini que te compre-Dijo Diana un tanto molesta

-Vamos, sal amiga de mi hermana-Dijo Clara

-Saldría, si me hubieran dado un traje de baño de una sola pieza-Replico Kula

-A la burguer, te voy a sacar de ahí a la fuerza-Dijo Vice entrando a la tienda al momento que saco a Kula. Lucia un bikini rojo que combinaba con sus ojos rojos y hacia contraste con su cabello azul

-¿Ves?, no paso nada-Dijo Whip, pero se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los hombres de la secundaria comenzaron a tener hemorragias nasales al verla

**Bueno ahí termina este capitulo, pero esta es la primera parte del relajo que se arma en la playa, solo que, como esta un poco largo y además, ando un poco atareada, no me mateeeeeen W.**


	5. Veraneando en la playa

**Capitulo 5-Veraneando en la playa**

Ahora si perdónenme por tardarme siglos, la siguiente razón es muy idiota pero, es q mis fics los tenia guardados en carpetas de mi memoria, pero un virus me elimino TODAS mis carpetas, solo sobrevivieron los dibujos, puesto que ellos estaban fuera, solo les pido que no me maten.

**Agradecimientos**

**Vika Yagami: Uff hace mucho que no nos hablamos niña, si, a fuerzas, un paseo al mas puro estilo KOF (como quien dice con puras locuras). Oyeee, ya me imagino tu mega sangrado nasal jaja, y lo digo mas por Iori-kun :3. Nos vemos luego :D.**

**Romarjuval: Estoy happy de que te diviertan jeje, bueno Iori y Kyo serán unos niños, pero aun asi deben seguir los problemas de los clanes. Cuidate y sigue leyendo ;D.**

**Oh si la playa, el lugar perfecto si quieres ir a divertirte, nadar, tragar agua salada o ir a tostarte cual tortilla en comal, bueno, ya saben a lo que me refiero**

-YAJUUUU MIREN LA CLASE DE ESTUPIDECES QUE HAGO- Grito Terry que estaba a punto de saltar de un acantilado bastante alto

-Demonios, tu novio de nuevo hará una idiotez- Le dijo Clark a Mary

-Se dice estupidez, Mary mi amor, este salto te lo dedico- Terry salto, pero lo feo fue que se aventó un clavado de "panza"

-No de nuevo, alguien páseme una cuerda, no pienso cargarlo esta vez-Dijo Mary bastante avergonzada

-¿No vas Andy?- Le pregunto Diana

-Nombre, ¿Por qué tengo que ir?- Le respondió Andy

-Pues es tu hermano, y se acaba de partir la cara con ese clavado-

-A veces siento que no somos hermanos-Dijo Andy avergonzado

-Que genial, adoro este lugar-Yashiro estaba acostado en una toalla tomando el sol con Shermie

-Yashiro, ponte bloqueador solar-Shermie le recrimino

-No me gusta, se siente feo-Yashiro seguía acostado viendo el sol fijamente

-Ay bueno, total, el que se va a quemar eres tu-Shermie se puso sus lentes de sol, y como siempre abajo del fleco ni se distinguían los lentes

**Mientras en otro lugar de la playa…**

-Bueno, el negro este ya se quedo dormido, se me ocurrió una buena idea como venganza-K9999 saco de algún lugar una pala y una cubeta, y se puso a trabajar en su obra encima de K', que seguía dormido con sus lentes puestos

-Oh te esta quedando bastante bien K9999-Angel solo observo lo que K9999 se la paso haciendo encima de K', mas especifico lo cubrió de arena y comenzó a dibujar un cuerpo de sirena pero con todo y el resto del cuerpo

-Mi obra esta terminada y este idiota aun no se despierta jeje-K9999 se sentía la gran salsa de los tacos

-Iré por mi cámara, estas fotos irán directamente a mi facebook ^^-Ángel se fue corriendo a buscar la cámara

**Ahora con nuestro par de locos favorito (ejem, léase Kyo y Iori)**

-Y bien Iori, ya me intentaste ahogar ¿no se te ocurre una mejor manera de matarme?- Le pregunto Kyo retadoramente, ambos estaban nadando en las partes poco profundas

-Bueno, visto que tu noviecita Yuki me golpea cada vez que lo intento, se me ocurrió una mejor manera de matarte, una competencia de clavados- Le dijo Iori

-¿Una competencia?, y que te hace pensar que voy a morir en eso?-

-Pues, que eres tan idiota que saltaras mal y te vas a romper la cabeza-Le dijo sarcásticamente Iori

-Bueno, acepto participar, pero, sería más divertido si participan todos ¿no crees?- Le respondió Kyo

-Como quieras, pero de todas formas mi plan tiene que funcionar- Iori puso una cara de esas que si dan miedo

-Entonces iré a avisarles a todos- Kyo se salió de nadar para dirigirse a donde estaba el tipo salvavidas- Quitate y dame eso- Kyo empujo al salvavidas y le quito su megafono- Haber bola de nenas de la escuela SouthTown, a mi compa…- Fue interrumpido por Yagami

-No soy tu compa idiota-Le grito Iori

-Bueno, a mi enemigo de toda la vida y a mí se nos ocurrió que deberíamos hacer un concurso de clavados, pero, no será desde una altura para niñitas-

-¿Entonces de que altura?- Le grito Jun

-Este, bueno, Iori ven acá, tu eres mejor para esto- Kyo se bajo y dio lugar a Iori

-Miren, aquí no hay alturas grandes, asi que en este momento nos vamos a la isla de la roqueta, ahí donde se están haciendo los shows de clavadistas, pero aquí no habrá premio, aquí el que tenga el clavado mas mierda, va a tener que pagar un castigo que todos impondremos, asi que, la competencia será mañana, por hoy hagan cuanta estupidez se les ocurra- Iori se bajo y dejo ahí solo a Kyo

-Ya lo escucharon, a pendejear todos- Grito Kyo

**Todos se pusieron a hacer sus mensadas, ya saben, Chris se subió a una palmera para bajar cocos, pero cuando apenas bajo uno se golpeo la cabeza con uno, a Shingo lo mandaron a pescar junto con Benimaru, y al brillante de Benimaru se le ocurrió usar su poder de la electricidad para pescar rápido, Yashiro al final del día quedo más negro que un pan en el tostador, Kula se la paso buscando a K' para "matarlo", hablando de K' el seguía enterrado en la arena sin darse cuenta de nada, Whip se subió a las lanchas de fondo de cristal para ver los peces, pero solo consiguieron ver a Leona y a Mai persiguiendo a su hermana por haberle desabrochado el bikini, Mature y Vice se fueron a ligar con los turistas extranjeros** ** y así sucesivamente hasta que fue de noche y todos se fueron a dormir, todos a excepción de K'**

-Ah, que sueño, me largo a la tienda a dormir, ¿eh, que demonios? SAQUENME DE AQUÍ- K' grito pero ninguno de sus cuates acudió al llamado de la sirenita, ejem, de K'

**Y mientras en alguna parte del estado de Guerrero, los padres de todos los chicos de secundaria ya comenzaban a planear la captura de los mocosos**

-Bien, según Natsumi, están en Acapulco, así que si estamos aquí, solo nos tomara unas 3 horas llegar (y a mí me tomo 8 horas llegar a Acapulco desde mi casa XD)- Dijo el general Heidern

-Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder, pero, mañana debemos seguir, hace demasiado sueño- El señor Saisyu se quedo dormido inmediatamente

-Solo espero que K' no este fumando de nuevo-Dijo la madre de K' y Whip

**Ya aquí termina el capitulo, se que no fue lo que muchos esperaban, pero créanme, el siguiente tratara bien de la competencia de clavados, y digamos que tengo un poco mas de inspiración para eso, ah, otra cosa mas, los invito a que pasen a leer mi crossover de KOF y Hellsing, se llama Rescate, pero igual, aun son unos mocosos, es mi insuperable trauma lalalalala, se despide Lolita-san ;D.**


End file.
